interstellarmarinesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Обновление 24
Внимание: статья переведена не полностью. И вы можете помочь с её переводом. Пункты, помеченные *, требуют более точного перевода. Обновление 24 Что нового * Игровой режим "Winter XMayhem" на новой карте "Mainline Winter". * Новая карта для мультиплеера "Evacuation 2". * Ability to add variable skins to CTRs. This is a major step to in-game player skins (Возможность добавления разных скинов на CTR. Это важный шаг для добавления новых скинов для игроков).* * Девять скинов для CTR. Теперь большинство CTR имеют несколько разновидностей камуфляжных скинов для разных карт. * Система команд для объединения с друзьями, аудио/видео уведомления о приглашении друзей, чат комнаты + дополнительные функции. * После приглашения на "Hell week", друзья будут появляться рядом с вами в той же зоне, и в вашей команде. * Chat system to menu view when in-game (Чат система, позволяющая общаться во время игры с другими игроками в глобальном чате).* * Сообщения о подтверждении убийства и захвата точки теперь накладываются на друг друга. * Теперь при успешном выполнении любой миссии/матча выводится сообщение с количеством полученного опыта. * Теперь выводится сообщение об успешном возрождении игрока. * Теперь выводятся предупреждающие сообщения при низком количестве здоровья, убийстве союзника и при необходимости возродить игрока. * Variable delay to TP popup messages (Переменная задержка всплывающих сообщений от команды).* Улучшения * Точки спавна игроков в середине миссии "NeuroGen Incident". Игроки, присоединившиеся к концу миссии, будут автоматически перемещены к зрителям. * Миссия "Nucleus", в которую были добавленые контрольные точки спавна, для игроков присоединяющихся в середине миссии. * Система чата, в которой теперь отображаются владельцы набора "SpearHead", лучшие кланы, иконки разработчиков, улучшенный интерфейс, уведомления, кнопка открыть/закрыть чат и т.д. * При нажатии на имя игрока теперь будет открываться Steam-браузер и показываться Steam-профиль данного игрока. * In Hell Week, when players up for elimination have the same score, decision of who to eliminate is random rather than player-name based.* * Режим "XMayhem" теперь своместим с новыми дополнениями 2015 года. * Т-IM101 имеет увеличенное здоровье (x8), и наносит увеличенный урон (x4), по сравнению с обычным игроком. * Подарок-комментатор в режиме "XMayhem". * Если возрождение игрока было приостановлено, то на нём остаётся процент возрождения до окончания таймера кровотечения. * Если игрок в режиме "Hell week" устраняется чем-то, кроме таймера кровотечения или CTR, то таймер кровотечения сразу сбрасывается. * Лифты в миссии "Nucleus" теперь предотвращают падение сквозь них игроков. * Nucleus with cull groups, rather than disabling the sub level, when player reaches top level.* * Hit markers are accurate to the hit location.* * Иконки интерфейса масштабируются в соответствии с разрешением экрана. * Иконки интерфейса при масштабировании остаются на месте. * Changed neutral zone colour to be more visible, and best team colour to be light purple (Изменён цвет нейтрольной зоны на более заметный,а цвет лучшей команды команды на светло-фиолетовый).* * По окончании матча показывается полученное количество опыта. * Теперь по окончании игры в режимах "Team Deathmatch" и "Team domination" играет музыка. * По окончании игры в режиме "Hell week", выводится сообщение о том, что игрок выжил и сколько получил опыта. * Revive TP score is 25XP (Возрождение союзников даёт 25 опыта).* * Size of Team Domination corners increased for greater visibility (Количество углов в режиме "Team Domination" увеличено для большей наглядности).* * Зоны захвата в режиме "Deadlock" во время и при окончании захвата теперь имеют разные звуки для большей ясности. * Resort map with cull groups and new nav mesh.* * Изменена картинка в главном меню на кнопке "Multiplayer". * Системы пинга браузера и быстрого подключения убраны на время. * Обновлена и улучшена иконка сбрасываемово сундука. Исправления * Crashing to desktop with no error log (Вылеты игры на рабочий стол не регистрируются в логе).* * Как только у вас становится отрицательный баланс "Combat points" в режиме "Hell week", игра заканчивается. * Теперь сброс вещей в режиме "Hell week" производится верно. * Карты "Nucleus","Colony" и "Operations" перенастроены для корректного прогресса достижений. * Исправлены достижения "Treasure Hunter" и "Fort Knox". * Теперь поздно подключившиеся игроки будут видеть захваченные точки. * Счёт команд в TDOM/TDM теперь показывается в нужном месте с нужным цветом. * Отключённые игроки более не показываются, как подключённые при передвижении в другую зону. * Иконка игрока случайно светится на экране при его подключении к игре. * Значки подтверждения убийства показываются, когда враги убивают друг друга. * Теперь экран мигает белым при входе на матч. * Более не отображается подсказка "Press SPACE to spawn", когда игрок был убит в режиме "Hell week". * Возрождение игрока приостанавливает таймер кровотечения. * Режим наблюдателя теперь корректно показывает игроков, маркеры убийств и зоны захвата. * Удалён экземпляр HUD'а с выделенных серверов. * Две точки спавна на карте "Mainline Winter" в режиме "Deathmatch". * Chat correctly scrolls to bottom when Player Joined Server, and You Have An Invitation messages are added.* * Light handler issue, which caused the light handler intensity contribution to be overridden.* * Теперь присутствует навигационная сетка в миссии "Operations - Survival A". Замеченные неполадки * The Welcome Tutorial achievement is not working (due to an incorrect setting in the map) * The gamepad implementation is early and experimental, so may cause issues * When viewed up-close, some CTR heads may increase in size * Some vegetation appears to have black edges * The number of players in the Friends Lobby may not update until the lobby tab is clicked on * Players may sometimes fall through the floor of a map * Standing in a doorway when the door closes may result in the player being pushed vertically * The HUD names and kill messages will be clipped on aspect ratios that are less wide than 16:10 * The game will stop updating when switching out of fullscreen in Windows. If you are on a moving elevator or platform, this will cause you to fall through it. If you are in a Party, this will disconnect you from the Party * View jittering may occur when jumping on lossy networks * Other players will seem to float above or interpenetrate while standing on a moving dynamic platforms (network smoothing will exaggerate this effect) * Player may sometimes spawn with no ammo in one or both weapons. Reloading fixes this Обновление 24b Что нового * Удалено: Annual XMayhem TIM-101 gamemode * Удалено: Other Christmas themed elements Навигация Категория:Обновления